


Take a chance on me

by statickisses



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesbians in Space, Slow Burn, The Nine Realms, bugborg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statickisses/pseuds/statickisses
Summary: Nebula finds herself being untrusted by the guardians, even after she's proven herself. Her past abuse and torture have brought her to a very bad place, and that certainly doesn't help the situation.





	Take a chance on me

“Groot, get back in the ship! Nebula are you even trying! He can get hurt!” 

 

Nebula cursed under her breath, taking as many strides as she could towards the growing flora-colossi before her restraints held her back. “Groot” as these imbeciles called him, was attacking at the leg of one of the enemy's soldiers. 

 

“It would help if you didn’t keep me tied up” Nebula shot back at Gamora, who was too busy fighting to reply or to even acknowledge that she had spoken. She huffed and leaned in, grabbing the tree by one of its branches and pulling it back towards the ship. 

 

“I am Groot!” it protested, trying to shake out of Nebula’s grasp as she hauled it back inside. Nebula had seen flora-colossi before, they were geniuses that absorbed their knowledge through photosynthesis, they were huge, strong, durable beings. But they were wiped out by Ronan, so Groot was what was left of them, and he was an idiot. After his self-sacrificing, he was shaped back into a tiny, lesser version of himself and didn’t ever give himself the proper time to heal. If he was restored to his fuller shape, he would be useful to the “team” but instead he continued with this reckless behaviour. 

 

“Shut up” she hissed at him, watching as he moved to pout in the corner, arms crossed. Nebula rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze back to the other guardians as they fought. Even after everything with Ego, they still didn’t trust her. It was her own fault for deciding to go with Gamora anyway, she had the option to leave. But she listened to Gamora tell her about these girls who needed help, just as she did from Thanos and she caved in. She should’ve just listened to her head when it told her to leave, she could’ve had Thanos’s heart in her palms by now. 

 

“Annnd suckerpunch” Quill shouted as he punched one of the soldiers across the face, then proceeded to shoot them with his quad-blaster. Nebula despised Quill as well, born to Midgard and Ego. He lacked any intelligence of a god, but held all the qualities as the Midgard counterpart, their people were too stupid to even know their planet’s name, instead they insist on calling it “dirt”. 

 

The loud laugh of Drax turned her gaze, “Drax the destroyer” came from a fierce race of noble warriors. He was apart of yet another planet that had been “saved” by Thanos, the vengeance he had towards her father had brought her hopes up that he’d be eager to join her in her quest to destroy him, but he too, was a complete idiot. Infact, Nebula could say that they  _ all _ were idiots. 

 

She continued to watch as they fought and killed countless of soldiers until they thinned into countable numbers, twenty, fifteen, ten, eight, three, none. 

 

“Take that ya’ freakin vermin” the fox shouted in victory, swinging his gun over his shoulder and stepping on one of the body’s bloodied heads. Mantis, who had been altering the enemy’s mood into great fear moved to high-five Rocket with a small, warm smile on her face. Mantis was maybe the one guardian that she could stand, she was insanely powerful. She was able to still an entire planet, a god. Nebula found respect for her, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t still annoy her. Mantis’s over enthusiastic and optimistic outlook made no sense to her, she had been abused and treated like nothing more than an object, yet she held no fury under her skin, no wounds of torture. It wasn’t fair. 

 

“Back to Berhert then?” Quill asked as he boarded back onto the ship, leaning his hand down to highfive groot before slipping into the pilot’s seat. 

 

“Yep, they’ll be happy to know we’ve dealt with their problem” Gamora spoke as she stepped in after him, meeting Nebula’s gaze for a short moment then she continued to Quill’s side, kissing his cheek. Nebula narrowed her gaze at them, Gamora had fallen for a lesser man. 

 

“And hopefully they’ll be happy to give us a couple thousand units for our troubles” Rocket added, taking a seat beside Quill who nodded in agreement, then turned back to an angry Gamora and raised his palms in surrender. 

 

“C’mon Rocket, you know better than that” Quill spoke with heavy sarcasm, starting up the ship and pulling them off the ground. “A couple million would be better” he added, and before he could cheesily smile, Gamora smacked the back of his head. “Alright, alright. Sorry” he chuckled, beginning to fly them back out towards Berhert. 

 

Nebula enjoyed the brief period of silence as everyone settled and tended to their wounds, Mantis darted over to each of their sides and applied bandaging and antiseptic to their cuts. It made sense that she was the team’s healer, she  _ was _ an empathic. Gamora shortly parted from Quill’s side once they made it back into the stars, she strided over to Nebula and bent over to untie her from the restraints. 

 

“You know I’m not going to attack you” Nebula said bitterly as she stood up to stretch once the rope that tethered her was free. Gamora rested her hands on her hips, looking at Nebula with no judgment, instead she had pity. Disgusting, unneeded pity. 

 

“I know. But it’s just temporary. Not everyone trusts you yet” Gamora said softly, resting a hand on Nebula’s shoulder. Nebula wasn’t sure if it was reflex or if she really did just despise her sister, but she grabbed Gamora’s hand and shoved it off of her shoulder, scowling. Gamora sighed and turned at the heel, walking back to Quill and taking a seat in what’s normally Rocket’s seat. Nebula eyed for the fox and found him by Groot and Drax, discussing something she didn’t care for. 

 

“I do” 

 

Nebula flinched, turning with a raised fist at the voice behind her. Instead of someone trying to attack her, she found herself raising her fist at Mantis, who looked startled by the gesture. Nebula lowered her fist slowly, turning her head to see the rest of the guardians looking at her cautiously, hands on the holts of their weapons incase she were to attack Mantis. She spotted even Gamora’s hand, resting on the grip of one of her swords. Nebula felt anger spark in her stomach,  _ had she no trust for her sister?  _ She huffed and turned back to Mantis, starting to feel guilty.    
  
“What?” she asked dryly. 

 

“I trust you” Mantis said softly. Nebula went to argue that she was clearly afraid of her, but a hand rested on Nebula’s balled fist that she had moved to her side. Mantis’s antenna lit up a shade of greyish blue and Nebula whipped her hand out of touch from Mantis, she didn’t need empathy. She didn’t need sympathy, what she needed was to get off this ship. Nebula moved away from Mantis and sat down, thankful that the others had stopped watching her now. Just as she started thinking that she’d be left alone, it turns out that Mantis had followed her. “I’m sorry” she frowned, looking at Nebula with her black eyes, no sympathy or pity were in them, just genuine trust. 

 

Nebula looked at her for a moment longer and sighed, “It’s fine” 

 

Just as she said that, some of Quill’s music began playing over the soft hum of the ship. She groaned and leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she listened to the words. 

 

_ If you change your mind, I’m the first in line. Honey i’m still free. Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you’ve got no place to go, if you’re feeling down.  _

 

Mantis sat down next to Nebula, smiling as she tapped her foot to the beat of the song. 

 

_ If you’re all alone when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me.  _

 

Nebula turned her head to watch Mantis as she hummed along to the song and looked joyously out the window of the ship to the stars in the distance.

 

_ Gonna do my very best and it ain’t no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try.  _

 

Nebula wandered her eyes down Mantis, looking over her features. A soft, lost feeling of content washed over her and Nebula let herself smile. She turned her head to look back at the other guardians. 

 

_ Take a chance on me. ( That’s all I ask of you honey ). Take a chance on me.  _

 

_ Bump.  _ Nebula sat up straight when the ship jumped, her smile fading. The song’s words moved into the back of her mind as the ship began jolting more and more, she got to her feet. 

 

“What’s that?” Rocket asked to Quill, moving to his side as they looked over the ship’s defense system. 

 

“Shit! Some of them must’ve escaped into ships, they’re attacking us” Quill furrowed his brows, hitting a button to bring out the ship’s guns. Gamora moved out of Rocket’s seat and sped to the side to check the remaining durability.  

 

“We don’t have much power left, we can’t fight them back” Gamora informed them with a serious look. 

 

_ If you change your mind, I’m the first in line. _

 

Quill cursed with gritted teeth, pulling the ship into a faster speed while trying to dodge the attacks that aimed from behind them. Nebula stepped towards the panels that showed them what was happening from behind, squinting at the figures. They mainly flew in a straight line order, making it easy to shoot directly through a whole line of them. 

 

“We can get half of them in one shot” 

 

_ Honey I’m still free. Take a chance on me.  _

 

Gamora turned to eye Nebula, shaking her head with disagreement. “No. We can’t risk losing what’s left of our power” 

 

“It’s a simple shot, I can even take it myself” Nebula insisted, watching as the ships started swaying out of order, their time was closing if they wanted to make it out of here alive. But, of course Gamora didn’t trust her, none of them did. 

 

_ If you need me, let me know, gonna be around.  _

 

“Yeah, no way, Baldy.” Rocket snapped. 

 

Nebula rolled her eyes at the nickname and stepped close to Rocket, grabbing him by the shoulder and pushing him to the side. She took a seat in his chair. 

 

_ If you’ve got no place to go, if you’re feeling down. _

 

“I swear to god, you blue cyborg idiot, if you switch controls I’m going to lose it” Quill barked as he kept his narrowed gaze on the screen in front of him. 

 

“Nebula, don’t” Gamora warned. 

 

“I am Groot!” 

 

_ If you’re all alone, when the pretty birds have flown.  _

 

Nebula switched the controls and quickly set up the sniper range, eyeing it carefully as she waited for them to line up perfectly. 

 

“Get her out of the seat” Quill instructed as he smacked the button that gave him the controls back, getting the ship shot multiple times in the process. Nebula slammed her hand back onto the button, there wasn’t time to explain, they were only going to be in perfect position for so long. She angled her eyesight again before a strong hand met her shoulder and the control switched back to Quill. 

 

“You’re all idiots” She shouted as Drax moved her away from the seat and blocked her from getting back to it. He looked at her with a cold, judging glare. Nebula bit back her venom and tried to control the fury and urgency that bubbled inside of her. 

 

_ Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, and it ain’t no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try.  _

 

“Nebula” Mantis’s quiet voice warned as she stepped closer, concern radiating off of her. 

 

“Shut up! I’m trying to keep you all alive!” She shouted, trying to push past Drax, but not making it very far. 

 

“Mantis, put her to sleep!” Quill demanded as he continued to fuck up her plan. Nebula didn’t know why this set her off, but it did, oh it really did. She balled her hands into fists and punched Drax across the face, watching him stumble onto the ground with surprise. 

 

“What? Is she your servant now? Let me do this, you’re getting us killed” Nebula spat, trying to make her way back towards the seat before the ship jumped again, this time it was strong enough to knock her backwards. The sudden pull and loss of gravity made it apparent that part of the ship had been damaged enough to tear a hole into it.

 

Gamora raced towards one of the halls and brought out the holographic suits so they could breathe. Nebula held her breath as more shots from the enemy ship made the tear bigger. Mantis had fallen as well, and was looking fearfully behind them, her hair starting to pick up and dance with the increase of wind. 

 

_ Oh you can take your time baby, I’m in no hurry, I’m going to get you.  _

 

Gamora handed both Nebula and Mantis the suits, then passed out the others. Nebula quickly placed hers on her back then tapped it, the bubble-like fabric formed around her and she watched as the rest of them did the same. 

 

_ You don’t wanna hurt me, baby don’t worry, I ain’t gonna let you. Let me te…. _

 

“Our power is off” Quill said with a slam of his fists on his panel. One last shot had the hole opening up enough to start sucking them out into space. Nebula pushed herself towards Mantis as she started falling out and managed to grab hold of the ship with her other hand. She pulled Mantis closer and held onto her with her arm wrapped around her waist. 

 

“Starlord” One of the enemy's voice chilled through the air as their soldiers started stepping into the ship, guns in hand. 

 

“Look, if you’re going to give me a monologue, I’d prefer if you just shot me” Quill snarked, taking a step in front of Gamora. Nebula realized the soldiers couldn’t see her or Mantis, so she kept quiet, moving them further out of sight. 

 

“No need, you’ll all be answering to our queen” they responded, and more of them pooled into the ship, grabbing Drax, Groot, Quill and Gamora then began dragging them out. Nebula felt Mantis flinch in her arms, her antenna glowing a soft orange as she felt Nebula’s emotions. Nebula nearly felt like throwing Mantis out at the enemies when she realized this, but stayed put, locking eyes with Gamora for a split second before she was dragged off to one of the other ships. 

 

“What do we do?” Mantis asked softly once they had left, their engines started and Nebula watched as the ships started moving off back to where they had come from. Nebula stayed still for a few moments then let go of Mantis, now that the gravity was gone from the ship, she floated herself towards the other side of the ship and grabbed two Aero-Rigs. She strapped one to herself then tossed the other one to Mantis. 

 

“I need to figure out which planet is the closest” Nebula responded after a short period of silence. She floated herself towards the front of the ship, looking out the window at the star maps in front of them. She took a few moments of hopeless searching, ignoring the fear and guilt that was gnawing at her before she realized which planet she was staring at. “Shit”

 

“What’s wrong?” Mantis asked, floating closer to Nebula and looking up to where Nebula had locked her gaze. “What planet is that?” 

 

Nebula was dumbfounded that Mantis didn’t know, sure she could forgive Mantis for not knowing some of the planets but.. she should know this one. 

 

“Vanaheim. It’s one of the planets in the nine realms.” she stated dryly. They needed to leave _ now  _ if they wanted to get there any time soon, it was close enough to reach it by today but with her luck, their Aero-Rigs could give out early. Nebula pushed forwards, using the Aero-Rig. Mantis did the same and they started towards the green planet. 

 

“What’s the nine realms?” Mantis questioned as they moved closer. Nebula grumbled. 

 

“They’re planets that are the home of goddesses and gods and other incredibly powerful beings. So we better hope we don’t find any trouble” Nebula replied, trying to keep her temper when she saw Mantis looking at her with a smile.  _ How can she be happy right now?  _

 

Nebula was likely never going to see Gamora again, and she didn’t want to admit to the stabbing feeling in her gut, the twist in her stomach that made her feel nauseous. So, instead she needed to move on. Mantis was powerful, Nebula was strong. They could take down Thanos together, so once they got back on track, that’s where they were heading. 

  
  



End file.
